Undertaker's Daughter
by Sutcliff23
Summary: Undertaker has a daughter, shocking isn't it? She and Sebastian grew up together and dated for a bit before an incident happened causing her to become depressed. Many years later she's returned to learn under Grell, perhaps his eccentric nature can help bring her out of her shell and maybe Sebastian will be able to realize he still loves her. GrellXUndertaker SebastianXOc
1. Chapter 1

Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears were both shocked a bit to see Undertaker cleaning his shop rather then lounging around aimlessly in a coffin as they walked inside. Grell imminently walked right up to the retired shinigami grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him back and forth saying "What have you done to the Undertaker?!"

Undertaker moved out of Grell's grip continuing to clean. "I have no time to chat, very busy" he said.

William pushed his glasses up with his hedge trimmer quite surprised. "Getting a large shipment of bodies in?" he asked.

"Those already came in. This is entirely different" Undertaker answered quite easily.

"Then why have you asked for our presence?" William asked going from shock to upset just thinking about the loads of overtime he would have by the end of this.

Undertaker paused for a brief moment turning to look at them both with a huge smile on his face. "My daughter is coming to visit" he answered.

Grell's jaw drop and if William hadn't willed his shut it would've as well.

"Y…your...your daughter?" Grell asked. "You didn't tell me you had a daughter" he added feeling very hurt.

"So it is true" William finally said.

"What?! You knew?!" Grell asked.

"Well, I've only heard rumors" William answered.

Undertaker went back to cleaning up and stopped once everything was actually spotless and presentable.

Grell was long past angry that William had know but now he felt hurt. Grell and Undertaker had been in a relationship for over a year now and he had never kept secrets from him. All three looked up as the door

"Undertaker why is there a sign on your door that says closed?" Ciel asked.

"Because I am" Undertaker answered quite distractedly. Now he was figuring out how to restack the empty coffin's Grell had knocked over in his attempts to get to Sebastian.

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Because-"

William placed a hand over Grell's mouth and shot him a deathly be quiet look. It was not his business to reveal why Undertaker was closed. For once Grell obeyed.

"Well?" Ciel asked again.

"Hmm?" Undertaker asked taking his eyes off the coffins. He chuckled at Ciel's scowling face. "Forgive me my lord" he said.

William removed his hand from Grell's mouth and regretted it as soon as Grell opened his mouth to speak. Only the door opening for the third time shut him up as a girl of seventeen stepped into the shop nearly mirroring Undertaker's looks.

She had the same silver hair as him, hers stopping just below her shoulder's with a longer braid down her back, same color eyes green with tints of yellow, and same pale skin. She was shorter then him going just to his shoulder, she wore a simple outfit. A skirt that stopped just above her knee's with a long sleeved lace top and a pair of black boots. She didn't smile, her look was calm and though she didn't look it she was broken on the inside.

"Sebastian, I believe you remember Anastasia" Undertaker said walking over and putting an arm around his daughter.

William, Grell and Ciel all looked at Sebastian. He in turn was looking at Anastasia. They had grew up together as kids. There's father's, Lucifer the Ruler of Hell and Undertaker the legendary shinigami that fought along side him in the war between the two.

"How about some tea?" Undertaker said breaking the thick silence.

After a half hour everyone was sitting on a circle of benches now looking at the father and daughter.

"You have a daughter?" Ciel asked.

"IS it that surprising?" Undertaker asked.

Everyone nodded save for Anastasia and Sebastian.

"Don't be shy dear. Speak up" Undertaker said to the girl.

"Hello" she said politely before looking back down at her tea.

William, still thinking about paperwork got straight to the point. "Undertaker you called Grell and I here for a reason. What is that reason?" he asked.

"Ah yes of course. How silly of me to forget. Anastasia has finished her work at the academy and I would like her to begin work…perhaps Grell would like to train her with your permission of course" Undertaker answered while a Cheshire cat like smile at most formed on his face.

"Surely you'd prefer a more…stable teacher" William said.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of training someone?" Grell snapped.

Undertaker chuckled.

"Actually…it was my request" Anastasia said speaking for the second time. The arguing two looked at her. One shocked and one smiling, shark teeth and all.

"You see that William darling. She requested me" he said getting up and sitting next to Anastasia who in turn blushed from embarrassment.

Ciel cleared his throat. "I would still like to fathom how some one so…" he trailed off.

"I was a once married you know" Undertaker said chuckling at Ciel's puzzled face. "Sadly she died shortly after Anastasia was born."

"Oh you poor dear" Grell said hugging the shy girl. "That's so terrible."

Anastasia, though shocked by Grell's action's seeing as she wasn't one to hug, allowed it. She of course knew about Grell from stories people had told her, from conversation's she over heard, and of course from her father.

"Perhaps we should go" Ciel said while setting his tea down.

"Non sense surely you'd like to stay? Sebastian hasn't even spoken a word" Undertaker said knowing quite well the demon wanted to talk to her.

Ciel sat back down. It was true, upon seeing the girl Sebastian hadn't spoken a single word.

Grell pulled back from hugging Anastasia suddenly feeling he might smother her which was not something he wanted to do. First impressions were everything.

Anastasia fixed her hair which had somehow managed to mess itself up and caught Sebastian watching her.

"Perhaps you'd like to help Anastasia with her bags" Undertaker added now grinning slightly.

Sebastian started to speak, stating or rather stutter how it wouldn't be a problem but Ciel cut in. "Don't just sit there" he said.

"Of course my lord" Sebastian replied standing up. "After you miss" he added while holding the door open for her. They stepped out and imminently all them were peeking out the window.

"You look well" Sebastian said.

"Thanks" Anastasia replied blushing.

She went to tuck a stray hair behind her ear but he beat her to it catching her hand afterward. "I've missed you" he added. "You left without saying goodbye."

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me after what happened" she said looking down.

He titled her chin up and she looked at him. "I could never be mad at you. It was an accident" he told her truthfully.

"What the devil are they talking about?" Grell whisper shouted.

"I don't know" Ciel said feeling squashed between all of them.

Anastasia looked down and pulled herself out of his grasp. "How can you forgive me? I nearly took your life" she said.

They heard that. William, Grell and Ciel looked at Undertaker and he motioned back to the window.

"We were kids then, Anastasia" Sebastian said. "My feeling's have not changed about you."

"Sebastian I-"

Her protests were cut off my lips as they kissed hers. They still tasted the same from the first time they kissed. Soft, yet forceful but gentle all the same.

He pulled back and stroked her cheek. "I still love you" he said.

William straightened upon see this. "How can you allow him to do that?" he asked Undertaker.

"Mr. Spears, I will have you know that how I raise my daughter is none of your concern" he answered quite stiffly.

Grell snickered at William's expression. The look of a child getting scolded for something on his face.

"Oh shoot. They're coming back" Ceil said.

All of them went back to their seats acting as if nothing had happened.

Anastasia walked in her face flushed from Sebastian kissing her. Sebastian following with her two bags.

"Thank you Sebastian. You may just set them down" Undertaker said.

Ciel stood up as Sebastian set the bag down. "Thank you for the tea Undertaker, but we must go" he said. He had a few question's he wanted to ask his butler.

Undertaker nodded. "Do come again" he said.

"We must go to. Grell has loads of paper work that he must do" William said.

Undertaker gave a look between a death glare and a death threat. "Surely the paperwork can wait 'til Monday can't it?" he asked.

William shifted uncomfortably under the glare of the retired man. "I suppose so" he answered finally. "But first thing Monday" he added before leaving.

That left a flushed Anastasia, a secretly grinning Grell and a smiling Undertaker.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early" Anastasia said grabbing her bags and going to her old room. The door shut smoothly behind her.

"Does she know about us?" Grell asked.

"I may have mentioned it" Undertaker answered. "Shall we go to sleep also or did you have something else in mind?" he asked with a smirk.

Grell just blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your relationship to Undertaker's daughter?" Ciel asked Sebastian first thing the next morning. He had thought about easing it into a conversation but then thought about asking directly. He went with the direct approach.

"She is an old friend" Sebastian answered while pouring him a cup Of Earl Grey tea. I handed him the cup and he took it as I walked over to his closet to lay out his clothes for the day.

Ciel sipped his tea. Sebastian had easily dodged the question. He set his tea on the nightstand as Sebastian walked over. He would try a different approach this time.

"I would like to invite the Undertaker and his daughter for tea tomorrow afternoon" he said. "Maybe even that insufferable reaper as well" he said thinking about Grell.

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish my lord" he said while starting to help Ciel dress.

That got no reaction at all. Not even mentioning Grell. Fine, if Sebastian wanted to play coy, then so be it.

While Ciel was thinking up more ways to get Sebastian to tell him the truth without avoiding the question, Anastasia was getting ready for her first reaping.

She pulled her silver curls up and held them in place with a ton of pins but of course it would never stay for long. She let out a frustrated sigh and gave up. She redid that one braid that never seemed to stay in place and just tied her hair back with a ribbon.

A knock on a her bedroom door made her a jump a bit.

"C…come in" she said.

Grell came in smiling and of course in red. His long red hair going down his back and smiling from ear to ear shark teeth showing and all.

"Are you ready darling?" she asked chainsaw in hand.

Anastasia nodded still trying to adjust to all the red. Grell smiled more.

"Well since it is your first day, first we have to go to the other realm so you can check in for the first time and receive your mandatory glasses and of course your scythe…oh this is so exciting" he said practically twirling around the room.

Anastasia took one last look in the mirror and tucked the braid which had somehow managed to free itself from the ribbon. She loathed that braid more than anything in the world.

"Oh I almost forgot" Grell said suddenly coming to a halt behind Anastasia. He held out a small red velvet box. "I got you a present" he added grinning.

Anastasia, quite shocked, took the box and looked inside. It was a skull necklace. The chain was silver and the ribbon was red with the skull had red eyes that almost glowed.

"Do you like it?" Grell asked.

"Yes…thank you" Anastasia answered while taking it out of the box. She put it around her neck and it seemed perfect.

Grell looped his arm through hers and walked out of the room. "Well we're off. Wish us luck" Grell said grinning.

Undertaker looked up and chuckled. One of them in all red and the other in all silver and black. Personally he thought it would be good for Anastasia to work with Grell. Perhaps the eccentric reaper could help bring her out of her shell.

"Don't be out to late" Undertaker said.

"Don't worry dear. Unless Will decides to give me paperwork we'll be back on time. Tata for now" Grell told him while taking Anastasia with him.

It had been a pretty relaxed day so far. Anastasia had gotten her glasses, a simple black pair. Her required weapon. A double bladed twin sword disguised as a staff until you twisted it in the right direction. Now she and Grell were doing his favorite thing. People watching.

They sat on a park bench having gotten hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies from a small bakery across the street.

Grell chatted nonstop, Anastasia nodded along and sipped her hot chocolate. Something in the bushes rustled causing her to look over. Grell not paying attention to what she was doing continued to talk.

Anastasia set her cup down and got up going over to the bushes only to find a large cat curled up. She reached out and scratched it behind the ears before picking it up.

Grell having finally noticed he was talking to no one got up and peered over her shoulder. Anastasia held the cat and it nuzzled her cheek purring.

"Are you lost?" she asked the cat softly.

Grell reached out and pet the cat. It was soft.

Someone cleared their throat causing both to turn around. William stood with his arms crossed out his chest. "I can see you're both working well" he said.

"But…cat" Grell said.

Anastasia nodded in agreement. She liked a lot of animals but cats were her absolute favorite.

He fixed his glasses with his hedge trimmer. "Don't you have a to die list to complete?" he asked.

"The next person isn't suppose to tie until 2:30" Grell answered.

"It's 2: 31" William pointed out.

"Oops" Grell said. He turned to Anastasia who was still holding the cat. "We can come back for it later" he told her.

She nodded and put the cat down.

"Honestly Grell. Everything distract you doesn't it?" William asked.

By the time they had finished it was past midnight. The cat they found decided to follow them everywhere they went causing distraction's left and right.

First it decided to brush against them and purr, then it jumped into Grell's arms then Anastasia's, then it rolled on its back and mewed.

They stepped into Undertaker's, Anastasia holding the distraction and petting it.

"Undertaker darling" Grell called setting his chainsaw down by the door with dried blood still on it. When there was no answer he frowned. He searched every coffin finding only dead bodies before he sat next to Anastasia and started petting the cat along with her.

"I'm glad my father found someone like you" Anastasia said blushing a little. She wasn't good at expressing how she felt. But she was happy for them.

Grell smiled. "He's my knight in shiny armor" he said.

"Why thank you dear" Undertaker said causing both of them to jump. He laughed at their reaction. Who's this little creature?" he asked.

"A little distraction" Anastasia said.

"It followed us everywhere and made a late" Grell added.

"Can we keep her?" Anastasia asked. "Please? I'll take good care of her and everything."

"Of course you may dear" Undertaker answered smiling at his daughter.

Grell got up and walked over to Undertaker. "You forgot something" Grell said.

"Pray tell what would that be?" he asked.

"You never gave me my welcome home kiss" he answered pouting.

Undertaker kissed Grell and pulled back after a few minutes. "Better?" he asked.

Grell grinned and sat back down next to Anastasia. "'I'm going to name her Ace" Anastasia said.

"Ace?" Grell asked.

"Like Ace of Spades" she answered. "It suits her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Two Uploads in one day, hope you like it...hint this gives insight to what Sebastian and Anastasia keep talking about**

* * *

Tea Time, Truth's and Teasing:

Sebastian carried a tray of tea to the sitting room and made sure everything was to perfection. He made three types of tea. Silver Needle tea, Earl Grey tea and earl grey crème black tea. He made had three types of sweets, bone shaped cookies for Undertaker of course, chocolate chip cookies and chocolate cake. Yes he had out done himself.

At precisely 12:00 there was a knock at the front door. Sebastian finished pouring Ciel his cup of tea and excused himself before going to answer it.

"Welcome to the Phamtomhive Manor" he said with a polite bow.

"My Sebas-chan. Such the gentleman" Grell teased.

Sebastian let that slide. He was in too much a good mood about seeing Anastasia to let Grell annoy him. The reaper could've launched himself at Sebastian and he wouldn't care. How Undertaker managed it he couldn't understand.

He caught Anastasia continually trying to get that single braid out of her face and couldn't help a small smile.

"Please follow me. Lord Ciel has desired tea in the sitting room" Sebastian said closing the door behind them.

He led them to the room and they sat down.

"I'm quite surprised at this invitation" Undertaker said chuckling.

Ciel had a plan up his sleeve and he was going to execute it. Sebastian poured them all tea occasionally glancing at Anastasia before standing behind Ciel's chair.

It was about an hour later when Ciel decided to execute his plan. He set his tea down and cleared his throat. "Undertaker, Mr. Sutcliff I have some question's I would like to ask the both of you in my office if that would be alright" he said.

"Of course my lord" Undertaker replied standing. Grell confused followed suit.

"Shall I-"

"No need Sebastian. Keep our guess entertained until we return" Ciel interrupted.

Grell seemed to catch on to what Ciel was saying. The little brat wanted to spy on Anastasia and Sebastian again. He would've been against the idea if it wasn't so bloody brilliant.

All three left shutting the door behind them only to have Ciel and Grell press their ears to the door.

Sebastian was the one to speak first sitting in the chair Grell had vacated. "I hope the tea was to your liking. I remembered you liked Silver Needle tea" he said.

"Yes. It was good" she said.

He reached out and tucked the braid behind her ear causing her to blush a little. He pulled his hand back.

"Sebastian….how can you forgive me?" she asked saying what would eventually come up.

Both Ciel and Grell were curious to know as well.

"It was an accident love" Sebastian answered quite simply.

"But…I nearly…I nearly killed you" she said looking down.

Now they were very curious. They never spoke of what they were talking about only how she nearly killed him. Now they wanted to know what she was talking about. Both turned and looked at Undertaker who was eating a bone shaped cookie.

They exchanged looks before dragging him to another room. They could spy on Anastasia and Sebastian after they found out what she was talking about.

"What is she talking about?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker chuckled. "The breath of life and death" he said.

"Isn't that where the person can breathe life into the person dead?" Grell asked recalling what he learned at the academy.

Undertaker nodded and preceded to eat another cookie.

"Well what are they talking about?" Ciel asked.

"My lord if you wanted to know why not just ask?" Sebastian asked.

All three looked up and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway with Anastasia who looked flushed from having him kiss her again.

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't feel guilty about what he had done and he wasn't about to start.

"Alright then. Tell me what happened" he said.

"As you wish my lord" Sebastian relied.

Grell and Ciel sat down in the chairs while Anastasia remained standing next to Sebastian and Undertaker continued eating the cookies.

"A couple years ago, Anastasia and I were spending our last day together before she went off to study at the academy" Sebastian started. "Anastasia was nervous as was to be expected from her. We sat on a park bench and…then the next thing I woke up very weak in my room alone."

Anastasia took this as an opportunity to fill in the blanks. "We had kissed and without realizing it, I started to take his life" she said a look of guilt coming across her face. She hated herself for that and every time she thought about it.

Ciel hadn't even known that was possible. "Are there more like you?" he asked.

"There were very few in my class…I was the only female though that could do that" Anastasia answered.

"How did you learn to control it?" Grell asked intrigued.

"It's...it's like a switch. We have to will ourselves to do it" she answered. She shifted slightly not used to so much attention. Of course as she moved that damn braid got in the way. "I swear you have a mind of your own" she muttered to the braid.

Sebastian smiled at her and tucked it behind her ear for the twelfth time. "Perhaps you need a hair clip" he said.

Undertaker chuckled. "The braid escapes everything thing" he said.

Ciel now had a new question but didn't know how to ask it. It seemed Grell beat him to it.

"How long were you together before the incident?" he asked.

That caused Undertaker to laugh. "It's hard to say when they got together isn't it?" he asked the two in question.

Anastasia blushed and Sebastian shifted trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well?" Ciel asked.

"Sebastian was two when Anastasia was born and well…he was always protective of her before they got together" Undertaker answered still chuckling.

Grell raised an eyebrow. "My Sebas-chan, pinning for a girl before she's old enough to talk or walk, how devious" he teased.

"That doesn't answer my question" Ciel said a small teasing smile on his face.

"I was your age" Anastasia told him while casting a small glance at Sebastian. He was starring at his feet finding them more interesting. "You're butler isn't as polite as he says he is, seeing how he kissed me first" she added.

"I deny that opinion" Sebastian said looking up.

Ciel now having his answer looked between the two of them. Anastasia standing at a small distance away from Sebastian and Sebastian smiling more then he had ever seen the demon smile before. This caused yet another idea to go off in the lord's head.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Lost Glasses

"I must've left my glasses in my office" Grell said holding onto Anastasia's arm as they made their way there. "Silly me" he added laughing.

They got to his office and he opened the door. "Just wait right here. I'll only be a moment dear" he said going into the office and shutting the door.

Anastasia took off her own glasses and cleaned them. She could hardly see anything out of them and had worn contacts only they had irritated her eyes. She put them back on and looked at the ground. Her mind started to wander and she started thinking about a raven haired demon with crimson red eyes hidden behind dark brown ones.

It wasn't as if she didn't love him anymore, she still loved him, she didn't trust herself and what happened.

The sound of someone approaching brought her back to reality and she looked up to see William approaching with a stack of paper's and a scowl.

"Have you seen Sutcliff?" he asked slightly irritated.

"He's getting his glasses, he left them in his office" she answered.

William nearly shoved the papers into her arms. "Make sure he fill's these out correctly before the end of the day" he said before walking away.

Grell stepped out of the office with his glasses on. He took one look at the paperwork and frowned. "Damn, I was hoping not to get more overtime" he said pouting.

He took the paper's from Anastasia and took them into his office and dumped them on his desk before coming back out.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

"But what about the-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it" he interrupted while starting to walk with Anastasia following behind. Grell looked at his watch. They had an hour before their next death.

"How about I introduce you to my favorite co-workers" he said hooking his arm through hers. He didn't wait for her answer before he took a left and started walking towards a set of offices.

He opened the first door only to find Eric and Alan kissing and making googily eyes at each other instead of doing their paperwork.

"Hello boys" Grell chimed pulling Anastasia into the office.

Both men in question quickly pulled apart flushed. "Grell. We didn't hear you come in" Alan said still flushed.

Grell rolled his eyes. "Just be lucky it was me and not William" he pointed out. "Any way, meet Anastasia, Anastasia meet Eric and Alan."

"Hello" Anastasia said.

"I'm so sorry" Eric said.

"For what?" Anastasia asked.

"Having Grell teach you must be hard" he answered.

"That's not funny Eric" Grell said narrowing his eyes.

"I was only kidding" he said.

"Hey is there a party going on and no one told me?" Ronald asked while coming into the office. "That's not cool guys."

"You know we would never have a party without you Ronnie dear" Grell said. "I was just introducing Anastasia to Eric and Alan."

Ronald smiled at Anastasia. "I was wondering who Mr. Sutcliff was going to teach next" he said. "He's a great sempia."

Someone cleared their throat and all of them looked up. "I hope you're all socializing because you've finished your paperwork" William said. "Especially you Sutcliff."

"Well almost" Grell said.

"Unless you want overtime back to work" William said. "All of you." He turned on his heel and left.

"Such a stick in the mud" Ronald said.

"Well…he kinda has a point" Anastasia said. "I mean…if you get all your work down first there's more time to have fun right?"

Grell tapped his chin for a moment. "You have a point Ana darling" he said.

By the time it was the end of his shift Grell had finished all of his paperwork with Anastasia's help and set it on William's desk smiling triumphantly. "All my paperwork from yesterday and today" he said.

William was at a loss for words. "I guess you may leave" he said.

Grell looped his arm through Anastasia's and grinned shark teeth and all. "This calls for a celebration if I do say so myself" he said.

"Did someone say celebration?" Ronald asked poking his head out of his office.

"Sorry Ronnie dear. Girl's only" he answered.

Ronald sulked. Grell sighed.

"Oh all right…you can come" Grell told him.

Ronald grinned. "Thanks" he said walking out and closing the door to his office. He pulled on his coat and smiled.

"Where you guys headed?" Eric asked as he and Alan walked up returning from a reaping.

"Yours truly has completed two days worth of paperwork" Grell answered.

"Are you dying?" Eric asked him.

Grell frowned. "I can do my paperwork whenever I want" he answered. "And for you information we are going to celebrate."

"Can we join you?" Eric asked.

"The more the merrier" Grell answered.

Now his secret plan to interrogate Anastasia about her relationship with Sebastian would have to wait.

The five made their way to London and to the local bar where a round of drinks was ordered courtesy of Ronald and his flirtatious skills.

Anastasia didn't touch her drink and by the looks of things one of them had to be sober. Grell was on his third, Ronald and Eric were drinking each other under the table and Alan was pacing himself but looked a little tipsy already.

Grell downed his drink and looked at Anastasia. "Aren't you going to-hiccup-have a drink?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"I don't drink" she answered.

Grell hiccupped again. "Would you be a dear and get me another drink?" he asked batting his eyelashes at her.

"Me too" Ronald said.

"Me three" Eric piped in. "I'm gonna drink you under the table" he told Ronald.

"Not if I beat you first" Ronald replied.

Anastasia got up and made her way to the counter to buy three more drinks. As she waited she took off her glasses noticing a smudge and started to clean them. Someone bumped into her and her glasses flew out of her hands and onto the floor only to be crushed. She bent down and picked them up.

Completely forgetting about the drinks she someone managed to make it back to the table keeping her eyes on Grell's bright red hair and bite her lip.

"Anastasia what's wrong?" Grell asked noticing her face.

Anastasia held up the glasses. "Someone stepped on them" she answered. "…I'm as blind as a bat." She sat down and held the glasses. "This is horrible."

"Don't worry, we'll just get you a new pair" he said reassuringly.

"But how? Mr. Spears is going to be pissed" she replied.

"Just leave Will to me" Grell said. "Alan we have to go, we'll you be ok with these two?"

Alan nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow" he said.

Grell took Anastasia hand and led her, surprisingly well for someone who had four drinks, out of the bar.

Anastasia probably had the worst eye sight in the history of bad eyesight. She couldn't see her own hand if it was an inch in front of her face.

It took almost an hour before they found an empty alley way so Grell could make a portal back to the other realm.

Luckily William was still in his office when Grell barged in.

"Yes Mr. Sutcliff?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose to slow the on coming head ache.

"Anastasia's glasses broke" he answered holding up the cracked, broken and bent glasses.

Maybe more then one person had stepped on them.

"And how may I ask did this happen?" he asked.

"Well you see Will darling, we had gone out for drinks to celebrate, and Anastasia had gone to get up a few more drinks and she came back a few minutes later with broken glasses" Grell answered.

"That doesn't answer my question" William said.

"Someone bumped into me while I was cleaning them and they fell on the floor and a couple people walked on them" Anastasia replied looking down. "I'm sorry sir" she added.

"How well can you see with out them?" William asked.

"Not very well" she answered blushing a little.

"Very well, there will be a new pair on your desk tomorrow morning" he said. "You're both dismisses and Mr. Sutcliff, no more drinking on the job."

"Oh Will, a little fun never hurt anyone" he said as he led Anastasia out.

Grell smiled a little devilishly, it was the perfect time to talk about Sebastian.

"So...do you still have feelings for Sebastian?" he asked casually as they walked to Undertaker's.

Anastasia blushed. "W…w…why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering. You two make such a lovely couple" he answered.

"Oh…thanks" Anastasia said blushing more.

They made to Undertaker's before Grell had time to ask more questions.

"Taker dear we're home" Grell called.

"Maybe he's-"

Grell and Anastasia both jumped and screamed as Undertaker came up behind them and pinched their sides. He only laughed. Grell playfully shoved him.

"Anastasia, what happened to your glasses?" he asked still chuckling.

"They broke" she answered.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I kept my old pair" Undertaker said. "Now where did I put those?"

He started looking around the room for his old glasses before finding them on an old skeleton in the corner. "Here they are" he said turning to face them. He cleaned off the dust and inspected them.

"Now, these are my only pair, they will stay in their same condition yes?" he asked.

She nodded as he handed her the glasses which she put on. They fit perfectly.

They both turned as they heard a slight thud. Grell was passed out on the floor. "I guess he had one to many" Anastasia said.

Undertaker chuckled and picked him up. "Good night dear" he said kissing Anastasia on the forehead and going to the bedroom.

Anastasia went to her room and saw Ace curled up on the bed. She reached out and scratched him behind the ears. She saw a small ribbon and a picture lying next to Ace. She picked up the picture. It was of her and Sebastian.

She placed it upright on the nightstand and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5: Runaway Kitty

Anastasia and Grell sat in a small coffee shop passing time as they waited for their next reaping. Grell was twirling his hair around his finger and Anastasia was reading a book.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Grell finally asked.

"Another hour I think" Anastasia answered.

It had a been a month since she arrived and she had gotten quite used to things now. She was still a little shy around everyone but was getting used to it. Ronald helped her with her paperwork, Alan was around for support, Eric was around for a good laugh and Grell was just always there acting more like a mom then a mentor. It was comforting.

Anastasia put her book down after hearing Grell sigh for the twentieth time. "I have an idea" she said.

"What is it?" Grell asked resting his chin on his hand.

"…Sebastian and I used to play this game awhile back…" she said.

Grell perked up a bit. "Tell me tell me tell me" he replied.

Anastasia moved and sat in the chair next to him. "Ok…see that guy over there at the counter in that hat?" she asked.

"Yeah what about him?" Grell asked.

"He's been standing there for nearly twenty minutes. What do you think is taking him so long?" she asked.

"He can't decide" Grell said. It came out more like a question.

"Nope. He's a secret agent on a mission" Anastasia said.

"Really?" Grell asked.

"No but that's the whole point of the game…making up crazy stories" she answered. "You try."

Grell looked around before finding his target. A young woman was examining her finger nails with a critical eye. "See her" he started. "She's just found gold."

The next half hour was spent making up crazy stories until Anastasia caught the time. "We should hurry" she said standing up.

Grell, reluctantly, got up and they made their way to a small cottage where their next reaping was.

"So…who's this?" Anastasia asked.

"Some guy…hung himself from depression or something" Grell said with a whatever motion. "No gorgeous red this time."

"That's horrible" Anastasia said. "No one should have to resort to that."

"You can wait out here if you like" Grell said.

"….No…I should get used to it…I guess not everyone can die peacefully right?" she replied.

She followed Grell into the house and saw a man, very young not even 23 yet hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his neck. It made her sad to see that. Grell untied him and he fell to the floor. Anastasia tried not to cry, suicide reaping always made her sad, as she carefully drove her scythe into his chest releasing his records.

"I don't understand why, he seemed to have such a happy life" she murmured before collecting the records.

Grell frowned. Moments ago she was all happy, not smiling, but still happy and now she looked ready to cry.

He took her arm and they left.

"Where are we going?" Anastasia asked.

Grell didn't answer but just kept walking. He was going to get her to smile even if it killed him. Well not literally of course.

"Slow down I'm going to trip" Anastasia said.

Grell hadn't even realized he was going so fast. He slowed to a steady pace 'til he got to his destination. A pet store with kitten's in the window.

Anastasia's eyes went as big as saucers as Grell dragged her inside.

"May I help you?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes, we liked to see that kitten in the window" he answered.

The shop keeper, carefully noting Grell's chainsaw, and took the kitten from it's place in the window and handed it to Grell who handed it to Anastasia.

"C…c…can we get him?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course" Grell answered.

Ok, he was spoiling her like a doting mother. A kitten was taking it a little far seeing how Ace liked to get into everything now. She had gotten into Grell's things, namely his nail polish.

"Really?" she asked.

Grell nodded and five minutes later Anastasia had a new pet kitten. They walked back to work, Anastasia cuddling the kitten and saying thank you over and over and over again.

"Oi what's with the cat?" Eric asked as he and Alan walked over.

"This is…Spot" Anastasia answered noting the single black spot on his back.

Alan reached out and pet the kitten who in turn purred very loudly.

"Ah cool a cat" Ronald said coming over. "Where'd he come from?" he asked.

"I bought him" Grell answered.

"But you don't like cat's" Ronald pointed out.

Grell dragged Ronald away only to come back after explaining what happened.

"I hope you're all talking about work" William said walking up to the group. He spotted the cat and looked at Grell. "What? Am I not aloud to spoil her?" Grell asked.

"Work is no place for a cat" William said. "Please refrain from doing it again and get back to work. Now."

Before the group could disperse Spot decided to have a little fun and jumped out of Anastasia's arm and ran off.

William pinched the bridge of his nose. "If that cat is not found in 90 minutes it is overtime for all of you. For a year" he said before going to his office. The door slammed shut.

"Well he's not a happy camper" Ronald teased causing everyone to snicker save for Anastasia who bit her lip.

"OK…Alan, Eric and I will go ask around and you two follow the cat" Ronald said.

"Ok. We'll check in every fifteen minutes" Alan added.

They all nodded and started looking for a cat. After a half hour Grell spotted the cat in the hallway licking his paw. He tried sneaking up but the cat darted off and Grell landed on his face.

"Damn cat" he muttered.

Anastasia helped him up. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yes. But we wont if we don't catch that cat" he answered.

After another hour they didn't find the cat and the group sadly made their way to William's office.

"Maybe you could sweet talk him into letting us off" Grell prodded.

"No way. Not even the eyes will work" Ronald answered.

They stepped into William's office and found him sitting at his desk with Spot pawing at a piece of string. "Remember I did this the next time you complain about overtime" he said.

"So…no overtime?" Grell asked.

"No overtime" he answered picking up the cat and holding him out to Anastasia.

She took him and kept a tight but gentle grip on the kitten. If he caused this much trouble here then her dad was going to go insane.

The group left and shut the door behind them. "I guess we should take him home right?" Anastasia asked.

Grell nodded. "See you tomorrow boys" Grell said as he and Anastasia left.

"Do you think dad will be upset?" Anastasia asked referring to Undertaker.

"Just leave him to me" Grell answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Now i know they most likely dont know how to play volley ball and probably dont have snack bars at the beach but Grell has a chainsaw and Ronald has a lawnmower...anywho hopes you guys like it :)

* * *

6: Beach Fun and Laughs

"I'm bored" Ronald said. He was sitting on an empty coffin next to Grell while Grell was braiding Anastasia's hair after she finally gave in. She in turn was playing with Ace and Spot keeping them occupied with a piece of string.

"We should go to the beach" he said jumping up just as the door to the shop opened.

Sebastian and Ciel walked in. "Is Undertaker here?" Ciel asked.

"Ronnie be a dear and go check" Grell said still braiding Anastasia's hair.

He nodded and went to the back before returning shortly. "Nope. Not there" he said sitting back down next to Grell.

"Guess he went out" Grell told them. "Damn it I swear your hair doesn't want to be braided" he added giving up.

"That's not true. That one stayed" Ronald said pointing to the annoying braid.

"Don't encourage it" Anastasia muttered.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Well, if he's not here then where is he?" Ciel asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't think he was here when we got back from our shift" Grell answered while attempting to braid Anastasia's hair again.

"Maybe he's at the beach" Ronal said.

"You just want to go to the beach" Grell pointed out.

"The beach. Isn't it a bit cold for the beach?" Undertaker said chuckling as he walked into the shop.

Ciel jumped causing Grell to snicker.

"What is it I may do for you young lord?" Undertaker asked Ciel moving to sit next to Grell.

"No reason in particular" Ciel answered.

"My my my a friendly visit" Undertaker said chuckling.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak when he sneezed. He looked down at the cat's who had started to purr and rub against his leg.

"Gesundheit my lord" Sebastian said picking up both cat's.

Both rubbed their cheeks against his.

"Sebastian." Ciel snapped his finger's in front of Sebastian's face.

"Ah forgive me my lord" Sebastian said setting the cat's down and brushing cat hair off his uniform.

"Please sempai. Can we go to the beach?" Ronald asked.

Undertaker chuckled. "Why not" he answered.

"Yes" Ronald grinned jumping off the coffin. "Give me ten minutes."

He left leaving the other four to themselves. "Perhaps you'd like to join us" Undertaker said.

Ciel thought for a moment. It would be the perfect way to execute his other plan. He liked the way Sebastian acted around Anastasia, in fact after they had left for tea Sebastian made him the sweets he requested without protesting.

"Sure" he answered.

An hour later Ronald, Grell, Anastasia, Undertaker, Ciel, Sebastian, Alan, Eric and William, after some pleading and lots of promises, ended up at the beach with more people then intended.

"My lord you must wear your sunscreen" Sebastian said.

Ciel to busy thinking was unaware as Sebastian applied the sunscreen.

Grell, partly dragging Anastasia along with him, stood with his hands on his hips and smiled. He was wearing a two piece bathing suit, the bottom half a skirt long enough to cover his non feminine parts. Anastasia was wearing a two piece as well only hers was a shorter skirt then Grell's and the upper half was a little snug.

Sebastian, if Ciel was not watching, most likely would've done more then kiss her. She looked away blushing.

"Last one to the water is a rotten corpse" Grell said with a toothy grin.

"Not if I can help it" Ronald said.

He beat him to the ocean by an inch.

"Would you like to go in my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I plan to read" Ciel answered while proving his point and pulling out a book. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself. It's an order" Ciel said.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied.

As he stood up a beach ball hit him in the face and William smirked. "Serves you right" he said.

Sebastian picked up the beach ball and through it right back at him knocking his glasses into the sand. "Bulls eye" he replied.

Anastasia emabarassed by the bathing suit, chosen by Grell, sat next to Undertaker. "Why aren't you having fun?" he asked her.

She shrugged.

"You shouldn't let what happened hold you back" he said while getting up and pulling of his robes so he was wearing only swim trunks. "What happened to my smiling little girl?" he asked softly.

Grell, upon seeing Undertaker shirtless and not paying attention, got splashed with water by Ronald who was laughing, until William dunked him underwater.

Alan, who was sitting on Eric's shoulders, laughed along with Eric.

Sebastian walked over and grabbed her arm hauling to her feet then gently threw her over his shoulder before walking towards the water.

"Hey put me down" she said squirming.

This caught the attention of everyone else in the group, even Ciel who looked up from his book for a brief moment.

When Sebastian thought he was in deep enough, he dropped her. Seconds passed before she resurfaced frowning. "So…mr butler wants to play" she said.

Sebastian smirked. She jumped on him and they both went down. Now minutes passed before they resurfaced.

"Hey that tickled" Ronald said playfully shoving William.

"That wasn't me" William replied.

"What the hell was that?" Eric said moving slightly.

"You don't think it's a shark?" Grell whispered though loud enough the group could hear.

They exchanged looks before getting out. Not fast enough that people would wonder what's going on but pretty close. Just as they reached the shore however Sebastian and Anastasia resurfaced.

"William of all people I never thought you'd fall for that prank" Sebastian said smirking.

"How mean" Grell said.

"It was Stasias idea" Sebastian said using Anastasia's old nickname.

Undertaker was the first to laugh, then Grell, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Ciel though he only chuckled, and even William laughed from the prank.

Eric and Alan stayed on shore while Undertaker, Grell, Ronald and William got back in the water. Grell tossed the beach ball at her and she caught it.

"We should play volleyball" she said. "I played on the varsity team at the academy."

"But we're uneven" Ronald said.

"Then we'll pick teams" William said.

Grell grabbed Anastasia's arm before Sebastian could do anything. Ronald stood on the other side of Grell.

"That's cold" William said.

"Hey sometimes you got to choose winning over relationships" Ronald replied.

"We'll keep score" Alan said from where he was sitting in Eric's lap.

Ciel put his book away and decided to watch the game. Perhaps it would prove interesting.

"We win again" Grell grinned. "You might as well stop now."

"You have a better player" William pointed out.

"I'll switch with her" Eric said dusting sand off his legs.

Anastasia sat down next to Alan on the sand and tied her hair back with its ribbon. They had been watching the game for a quite awhile when she noticed Alan tense.

She had heard about his thorns of death and felt bad. By the looks a things it wasn't going to be that bad but it would be longer. She scooted closer. "You wanna squeeze my hand?" She asked in a low whisper so the others couldn't hear. "My old roommate had the thorns and during the attacks I squeezed her hand and after she said she felt a lot better."

Alan hesitated before taking her hand. He gave silent thanks and squeezed it every time he felt a sting of pain.

In the end Grell, Ronald and Eric lost which put them in bad moods. Ronald shot a death glare at Eric. "You could've told us you had no experience" he snapped.

"Whoa calm down Ronnie it's only a game" Eric said.

"Why don't we go get drinks" Alan said to Anastasia letting go of her hand.

She nodded and they both stood up telling them they would be back. They walked up to the snack counter and ordered drinks for everyone.

"Thanks for letting me hold your hand…" Alan said. "I feel a lot better actually."

"My roommate said I had the magic touch" Anastasia said.

"She might be right" Alan replied.

They walked back over with drinks for everyone. Non alcoholic one's since there was a minor and Eric and Alan get out of hand when they're drunk.

"So what now?" Grell asked sipping his drink.

"Tag. You're it" Ronald said poking William then starting to run.

William rolled his eyes and tagged Sebastian. "You're it" he said.

Sebastian met Anastasia's glance and smirked. She got up and started running along with Ronald. Sebastian gave up tagging them and tagged Ciel instead.

"You're it my lord" Sebastian said.

Ciel calmly put down his book, dusted the sand off him and smirked.

"Why do I feel like I should be scared?" Grell asked as Ciel gaze landed on him.

Grell got up and started running along with Ronald and Anastasia. "Psst. He's only targeting Grell let's make a run for it" Ronald whispered.

"Don't even think about it. If I'm going down you're going down with me" Grell growled latch his hands onto their arms.

Ronald gulped. "Sempai can't we talk about this?" he asked.

"You wanted to ditch me" Grell answered.

They had stopped running and Ciel was getting rather close. He poked Anastasia and ran back to his towel.

Both Grell and Ronald ran in opposite directions.

"But you were going after….oh now it's on" Anastasia said going for Ciel.

He ran and hid behind Sebastian. "You can't hide behind him forever you know" she said.

"Watch me" he replied.

Minutes passed by before Ciel tried to make a break for it and just as she was about to get him Sebastian grabbed her.

"Hey that's cheating" she said.

"I am simply protecting my master" he replied innocently. He then proceeded to playfully tackled her to the ground.

Most of the people had left but the group was silent until a laugh was heard. Sebastian was tickling her and she was laughing. Tears starting to come down face as she laughed more. It was a pleasant laugh, the right pitch and the right amount.

"S…s…stop…I…I…I can't breathe" she giggled.

He stopped momentarily to let her catch her breath. She tried to shoot him a glare but only giggled more.

"Ah the precious sound of laughter" Undertaker said chuckling.

She stopped laughing and caught her breath that smile never leaving her face. She bit her lip before giving Sebastian a quick kiss then pulling back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You made me laugh again" she answered blushing. "Just like you always do."

"Aweeeee how sweet" Grell cooed.

"If I recall, I'm still it aren't I?" Anastasia said. She poked Sebastian in the stomach. "You're it."


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Fun**

"Ah Grell stop it" Anastasia said wincing as Grell brushed her hair. She winced. "Oww you're pulling, you're pulling."

"Well stop squirming" Grell replied.

"But it hurts" she said.

"Because you don't brush your hair" he pointed out.

They were in Grell's apartment where he stayed when he wasn't with Undertaker. Anastasia and Grell both had the day off so he decided to have a girl's day. They went out for breakfast, went shopping and then came back to his place.

Currently he was trying to brush her hair and was having some luck.

"Ow" Anastasia said.

"Hold still" Grell repeated.

After another fifteen minutes Grell managed to get nearly all the tangles out of her hair and decided to braid it. "There" he said satisfied.

Anastasia rubbed her head. "Owww that hurt" she said.

"Well that'll teach you to brush your hair on a regular basis" he replied setting the brush aside. "Now I'm going to paint your nails" he said while getting up.

"Why?" Anastasia asked cautiously.

"What's a girl's night without doing nails?" he asked while going to his room and coming back with a bag of nail polish.

He sat back down and started rummaging through the colors. Mostly different shades of red of course.

"Hmmm…red might make you look to pale. I know I have other color's in here somewhere" he said. He pulled out a dark midnight blue color. "I wonder how this got in here?" he asked. he shrugged. "Oh well."

He set it on the coffee table along with a few other color's and then he took out a nail file. He took Anastasia's hand and started to file her nails.

"You're actually the first person who's done this type of thing with me" Anastasia said.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "I didn't have a lot of friends at the academy, my roommate and I were friends just not close and I was always studying…"

Grell grinned. "Don't worry you're in expert hands" he said. "Oooh and after our nail's dry we'll make cookies and pig out."

Anastasia smiled. "We should make sugar cookies" she replied.

"And chocolate chip" he added.

Grell was just about to apply the nail polish when a knock interrupted him. He frowned. "No one's home" Grell called.

"Very funny" Ronald said opening the door.

"Remind me to lock that next time" Grell whispered.

"Whatcha doin?" Ronald asked.

"Having a well deserved girls only party" Grell answered.

"Oh…" he said. "Well I was just passing by and I thought that maybe-"

A loud clap of thunder suddenly appeared and both Anastasia and Ronald hugged Grell practically to death. "Can I please stay with you 'til Will get's home?" he whimpered.

"Alright" Grell said patting the younger boy's head. "I'll go make some hot chocolate" he added while detangling himself from Ronald and putting the nail polish away. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Another loud clash of thunder had Ronald whimpering and Anastasia digging her nails into the palm of her hands. She was trying hard to get over her fear of thunder though it wasn't going so well.

Grell came back with three mugs of hot chocolate and sat between them on the couch. "How about we watch a movie?" he offered trying to distract both of them.

They nodded and Grell put in a movie. He sat down just as another clap of thunder sounded causing both to scoot closer to him. Ronald held his arm and Anastasia hugged him.

Grell sighed and settled back having a feeling this may last awhile. It did however only last for a couple of hours before it was only lightly raining raining outside and they were lying on the floor in a huddle of blankets.

"Well, I can see you're all comfortable" William said.

"Will, entering a women's home without permission how mean" Grell teased.

He rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses. Ronald got up and smiled at Grell. "Thanks for letting me hang with you girls…sorry for ruining your plans" he said.

Grell shrugged. "I can never be mad at you Ronnie dear" he replied.

William followed Ronald out closing the door behind him.

"Now shall we get back to-"his voice cut off as he saw Anastasia asleep. He smiled and lay down next to her covering them with a blanket.

"For what's its worth…you'd make a great mom" she mumbled slightly and yawned.

Grell smiled. "Thanks" he replied.

Anastasia nodded. "Good night" she said.

"Good night dear" he replied.

* * *

Author's Note: This is basically just a little filler chapter, i thought it'd be nice for them to have some girl time even though Ronlad wound up comming over. Hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

8: Attacks

"Sutcliff. Where is that paperwork from Monday's reaping?" William asked while barging into the office.

"Oh Will, entering with out knocking, how rude" Grell teased.

"I'm serious Sutcliff. Where. Is. That. Paperwork?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Grell shifted slightly. "…I'll get to it" he answered.

"That's it. Anastasia, today you will be working with Ronald and Eric. I want those reports on my desk by the end of the day or you'll be working overtime for a year and a half" he said telling Grell the last part.

He turned on his heel and left slamming the door behind him.

"Asshole" Grell muttered while getting up. "Let's go tell Ronnie and Eric."

The two in question were in the office Eric shared with Alan basically goofing off.

"Hello boys" Grell said batting his eye lashes.

"Save the story, William already told us Red" Eric said.

Grell scowled at him. "That is no way to treat a lady" he replied. "I want her returned in the same condition…if not…the consequences with be dire. Have fun."

"I hate it when he uses that voice. It scares the shit out of me" Ronald said.

Eric stood up. "Don't worry. You're in good hands" Eric told her.

"You ok? You keep looking over your shoulder" Ronald said moving closer to Anastasia.

"I feel like something is following us…it's weird" she replied.

"Oi what are you two whispering about?" Eric called over his shoulder.

"Nothing" Ronald called back.

"Well get over here we're close to the spot" he replied.

Ronald and Anastasia picked up their pace and caught up to Eric. "Let's see…yep this is the right spot" he said looking around.

"How's this guy die anyway?" Ronald asked.

"Pushed out a window" Eric answered.

A few minutes later the sound of glass breaking was heard and a man landed on the ground. His skull hit the concrete killing him on impact.

"My turn" Ronald said waltzing over to the body.

"Well hurry up. We still have ten more deaths" Eric replied.

Ronald rolled his eyes but got to work.

Anastasia shivered slightly. "Maybe you should hurry up a bit" she said looking back at Ronald who was whistling as he worked.

"Hey that's our food" a guy growled as he and a group of four people stood in front of them. "Back off and we won't hurt you to much."

"Sorry. But he's ours" Eric replied slinging his saw over his shoulder. "And we're not giving a soul to a low life demon like you guys."

They narrowed their eyes. "Then we'll just have to kill you. Starting with little missy over here" he said eyeing Anastasia.

"Not a chance" Eric said.

He shot her a go cover Ronald look and she ran over to where he was. "You almost done?" she asked eyeing the other demons.

He nodded.

There were five demons in total. Two were currently fighting Eric and the other three were coming towards her and Ronald. She opened her scythe and pointed it at them. Ok she could take on three demon's right?

They all looked pretty weak anyway.

"Almost…and…done" Ronald said turning around just as a demon lunged at him.

He used his lawnmower and ran right over it killing it instantly.

"Oh now you're gonna pay" the first demon growled. "Forget the soul…get the girl" he ordered.

This was not good. Not good at all. Eric managed to kill the one that wasn't the leader leaving three.

Eric and Ronald stood on either side of her more afraid of what Grell would do to them then the demons. When Grell got mad he got extremely mad.

The demon's shifted their appearances the leader cornered Eric and Ronald. Anastasia was doing her best to fight off the other two. One knocked her scythe out of her hand and went to hit her but she blocked it.

She was better at hand to hand combat then fighting with a death scythe. She managed to knock one down just as Eric and Ronald got the leader.

Eric sawed the one in half that Anastasia knocked down and Ronald was helping with the last. Though he wasn't the last since all three of them didn't notice the leader staggering to his feet and picking up and scythe.

He came up quietly behind Anastasia. "Night night poppet" he whispered before driving the scythe through her then pulling it out at rapid speed.

She collapsed onto the ground and blacked out. Ronald rammed the demon he was fighting with his lawnmower finally killing him then ran over to her. "Eric, she's losing lots of blood" he said.

Eric sawed off the demon's head and grabbed her scythe before jogging over. He wasted no time in teleporting them back to the other realm and to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Grell practically growled at Ronald and Eric as he stormed up to them. All he heard from William was that Ronald and Eric returned with an injured Anastasia. Nothing more, nothing less.

"It was demon…well five of them actually…she faired pretty well but…" Ronald trailed off looking down waiting for Grell to explode in anger.

When it never came, he cautiously looked up and saw Grell looking though the window of the infirmary. He was as pale as a ghost, his red lips standing out the most. His hands were in fists and if possible there would be fire in his eyes.

"Sempai?" Ronald asked quietly.

"Sutcliff?" Eric asked.

"Are they dead?" Grell asked calmly.

Both nodded and shivered. Angry Grell was ok. Calm beyond angry Grell…run and take cover. Grell looked at them with a shark tooth smile.

"I will return shortly" he said before walking away.

"Should we-"

"Do you want a death sentence?" Eric interrupted.

Ronald shook his head no.

"Then we'll stay here where it's safe" Eric said.

"…You sound like Alan" Ronald couldn't help say.

Eric shoved him. "Shut up" he said.

William rounded the corner and stopped. "Have you seen Sutcliff?" he asked rather annoyed.

"After he was Anastasia he calmly walked away. I think he went that way" Eric answered pointing to the left. "Even though he looks calm I think he might kill someone."

"That's what I'm afraid of" William answered fixing his glasses and going after him.

Grell was already outside with his chainsaw causing as much damage as possible and in the short amount of time that was a lot.

William spotted the red head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Grell had been apart of each other's lives for a long time. More then a hundred years or so. He was the only one not scared of Grell on a rampage.

Just as Grell swung his chainsaw for the 500th time William blocked it with his hedge trimmers quite easily.

"Let. Go" Grell ordered.

"Must you take your anger out on the courtyard? This is the twentieth time. It's getting rather annoying" he said ignoring Grell.

Grell pushed down with his chainsaw. William pushed his glasses up. He took a deep breath.

"Sutcliff. Getting yourself in trouble and getting over time isn't going to help Anastasia. That is what you want yes?" he said.

Grell nodded and lowered the chainsaw to the ground switching it off. "You always know the right thing to say" he said all traces of anger gone replaced by his old eccentric self. He slung the scythe over his shoulder and grinned before walking away.

William looked around. If all the work wasn't going to kill him, dealing with Grell certainly would.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I figured i'd make a little heart to heart chapter between father and daughter...hope ya like it

9: Few week's Later

Grell sat by Anastasia's bed biting his lip. She was still in the infirmary but was in a better condition. Grell hadn't left her side and he shots viscous death glares at anyone who dare tell him to leave.

Undertaker checked in whenever he could and stayed awhile. He sat next to Grell comforting the red head when ever he got upset. Ronald stopped by checking in, chatting, bringing coffee, or something to eat and flower's. Eric and Alan dropped by when they weren't busy. Even William came by. Undertaker would glare at him nonstop until Grell told him to knock it off.

Today Grell was alone watching her, biting his lip, absolutely nervous. The doctor said it was possible that she might wake up this week. And Grell of course wouldn't leave.

He reached out and brushed hair out her face and sighed. He leaned back in the chair and picked up the book he had been reading. A romance novel of course.

An hour had probably passed when he looked up from his book and saw Anastasia shift. It wasn't very visible but it was if you paid close attention. Grell put his book down and scooted closer to the hospital bed.

"Anastasia" he said.

That earned a small movement of the fingers.

"Ana dear…can you hear me?" he asked taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Minutes passed by and he was about to give up when her eyes opened. She blinked a couple times before her eyes settled on Grell.

"What…happened?" she asked rather hoarsely.

"You went with Eric and Ronald to do some soul collecting and…demons attacked you" Grell answered.

"Are…they ok?" she asked.

Grell nodded. Even though she was the one hospitalized she worried about others.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"…Tired…my chest hurts…when I speak" she answered.

The doctor had said the demon punctured her lung and grazed her heart. She would've died if Eric and Ronald hadn't brought her sooner.

"Can I get you anything?" Grell asked.

"Water…please" she answered.

Grell got up and filled a glass with water before sitting back down. He watched her drink it all before setting in on the table.

"Hey sempai any…she's awake. You're awake" Ronald said grinning ear to ear. He walked over and sat in the chair next to Grell. "We were all scared to death."

Grell shot Ronald a look.

He just continued talking of course. "The doctor said you might not make…the demon go you pretty good and-"

Grell covered Ronald's mouth with his hand and dragged the boy out of the room and came back a few moments later alone.

"Ignore him…he was just rambling" Grell said. "What's wrong?"

"I am…probably the worst…reaper in history" Anastasia said. "…Even my…teacher's expected more…being the daughter of…a legend…"

Grell got up and sat down next to her. "You had no way of knowing what would happen, even I've dealt with a few demon before" he said.

The door opened and Eric and Alan stepped inside this time. Alan was holding a small assortment of flowers.

"Ronald wanted me us to give these to you" Alan said setting the vase on the table.

"Feeling better?" Eric asked.

"A…little" she answered.

Grell sat up going into protective mode. One wrong word and he would drag them out.

"You put up a hell of a fight with out your scythe, not bad for a first timer" Eric added while taking the seat Grell vacated. Alan sat on his lap.

"T…t…thanks" she stammered.

Ronald poked his head into the room. "Can I come back in if I promise to behave?" he asked.

"Alright" Grell answered.

Ronald came came back in and sat on the foot of the bed mindful of her feet. "Do you like the flowers?" he asked. "I thought they'd brighten up the room."

"If we wanted to brighten up the room we could've painted it red" Grell said.

"I don't know how the doctors would feel about paint fumes" Alan replied.

Grell rolled his eyes and smiled at Anastasia. "It was so boring with out you here" he said.

"More like quiet" Eric interrupted.

Grell shot him a death glare. "We'll all just happy you're awake" he said hugging her gently.

"I..if…if it's alright…I'm still…a little tired" she said.

Grell nodded and got up. "Parties over boy's out you go" Grell told them.

They said their farewell's before leaving.

"Do you want me to go to?" Grell asked.

Anastasia shook her head no and closed her eyes. "You can…stay" she said before falling asleep.

Grell picked up the book he had discarded and sat so he was facing the door but still keeping an eye on one came in for awhile until Undertake arrived.

Grell practically jumped out of his seat and hugged the older shinigami grinning from ear to ear. "She woke up" he said bouncing on his heels.

"That's wonderful" he said smiling at Anastasia and chuckling a little. He walked over to her and brushed the hair back from her face.

"She fell asleep a couple hours ago though" Grell answered.

"Why don't you go rest dear" he told Grell. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Grell nodded and they kissed good bye before he left. Undertaker took the seat Grell had been sitting in and took off his robe leaving him a white button up and shirt and black pants. He rarely took off his robes though he would never admit they were sometimes a hassle.

He hadn't told Sebastian what happened yet. He wasn't so much as worried the demon would worry about her condition as he was the anger he would have at finding out who hurt her. Much like Grell Sebastian could get very angry.

Although Undertaker would be lying if he said he wasn't mad. After all, it was his daughter who had nearly died. He wasn't going to let William hear the end of this one.

The slight movement on the bed brought Undertaker out of his thoughts as Anastasia woke up. Her eyes landed on him and he smiled.

"I'm sorry…I…I should've tried harder…I…I…" she coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"Shhh…calm down. It wasn't your fault you had no way of knowing" he said calming her down. "All that matter's is that you're ok."

She started crying which was complicated on her part since her lung wasn't healed all to well. She cried, gasped and coughed.

He moved and pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Breathe dear. Breathe" he said.

Her shoulder's shook as she continued to cry and struggle for air. After a bit she calmed down reduced to silent tears, a sniff here or there and a slight uneven breathing to complete the cycle.

"D…do..does Sebastian know?" she managed.

"No. I didn't tell him" he answered.

She nodded and sniffed. He pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"You are taking a required break to get better" he told her.

"But-"

"No buts, you're still in bad condition. Until your completely healed you are going to work with me" he interrupted.

She nodded. "Yes sir" she replied.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You have Grell's pouting face" he said chuckling. "Now get some rest. Their letting you come home tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded and closed her eyes imminently falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

10: Dead Bodies Galore And Questions

"If I see…one more dead body…I'm going to go insane" Anastasia said laying her head on the cool surface of the coffee table.

Grell had dropped by on his break for coffee accompanied by Ronald.

"It can't be that bad" Ronald said.

"It is…it really is" she replied.

"Poor dear" Grell said patting her head.

She sat up and took a sip of her now cold hot chocolate. "I…can't…take it anymore" she replied. "Talk…to him…I'll do anything."

"I wish I could sweetie but this is my first break in a couple weeks. Since we're short staffed he's been working us like a slave driver" he replied.

"Hey at least Christmas is next week" Ronald said. "We're all going out to celebrate right?" he asked.

"Of course we are Ronnie" Grell replied.

"Have fun…for me" Anastasia mumbled. "He won't let me go anywhere alone."

Grell smiled slyly. "What if you asked Sebas-chan to come along? We're not gonna be in the other realm anyway" Grell said.

Anastasia sighed. "I…I still haven't…told him yet though" she replied. "…I'm trying…I don't want him…he'll be pissed…"

"Breathe dear" Grell said patting her back.

She laid her head on the table again and closed her eyes. She remembered the last Christmas she and Sebastian had. Mostly it ended with them falling asleep after a very long snowball fight, it was still nice though.

Ronald poked her causing her to look up.

"We could go with you" he said. "We still have another hour before our next death right sempai?"

Grell nodded and grinned. "Let's go" he said getting up and grabbing Anastasia's arm and hauling her to her feet.

"Oww…still sore" she said.

"Opps. Sorry" he replied.

The three made their way to the Phamtomhive manor, Grell and Ronald holding onto both of her arms so she wouldn't bolt.

_It's time like this I wish I had grown my hair out more, _she thought.

Grell knocked on the door and Sebastian opened it while holding a tea tray with the other. He smiled slightly. "What an unexpected surprise" he said.

"We have a proposition for you" Grell said jumping to the point.

"Then you must ask it while it I take tea up to young master" Sebastian answered while allowing them inside and shutting the door. "Please follow me."

They followed him and came to a halt at the stairs. Oh boy.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked once he reached the top of the steps.

"No" Ronald answered.

"The stairs aren't going to eat you. That's at the other manor" Sebastian said.

"Go on ahead we'll catch up" Ronald replied.

Sebastian nodded and continued to Ciel's office.

"Well…we can't just walk up the steps…can we?" he asked.

"The doctor said no stairs" Anastasia answered.

"Right" Grell replied.

"I've got an idea" Ronald said.

"What do you-"

Ronald picked up Anastasia and carried her upstairs then set her on her feet when they reached the top. "Problem solved" he said.

"Right…to the office" Grell said.

Sebastian had left the door opened but Ronald being more polite still knocked.

Ciel looked up from his work. "Sebastian, you didn't tell me we would be having visitors" he said.

"Forgive me my lord. They arrived only ten minutes ago" Sebastian replied.

"We won't be long. We just have a question for dear Sebas-chan" Grell said.

"Very well" Ciel replied.

Grell nudged Anastasia forward. "Go on. Don't be shy" he said.

"Uh…do you…maybe wanna…" Anastasia winced a little as she took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes…I'm fine" she answered.

Grell and Ronald exchanged looks. Maybe they had walked a tad to fast for her condition.

"A glass of water is all she needs" Grell said.

Sebastian nodded and excused himself to get a glass of water.

"What's wrong with you?" Ciel asked as Anastasia took the nearest chair.

"Do you swear not to tell Sebas-chan?" Grell asked.

Ciel nodded. Grell leaned in and whispered what happened his eye going wide. Grell pulled back and gave him time to process the information.

"You must not tell him" Grell said.

"Tell me what?" Sebastian asked returning with a glass of water.

"Nothing" Grell answered smiling.

Sebastian handed the glass of water to Anastasia who drank some.

"You had a question for me" he said.

"Next week…Do you…Christmas party…with me…want to?" she stuttered before drinking the rest of the water.

"It'll be really fun" Grell added.

"I would but I things to set up here" he answered.

"You can do that this week can't you? As you say, you are one hell of a butler" Ciel said.

"My lord some of the decorations take-"

"As I said. You can set up this week" Ciel interrupted. "You may have Christmas off this year."

"Are you-"

"It's an order" Ciel interrupted.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord."

Ciel nodded.

"Well then we'll be taking our leave now…see you next week sebas-chan" Grell called as he and Ronald ushered Anastasia out.

Sebastian took the finished tea and placed the empty glass on it as well.

"My lord…is their something on your mind?" Sebastian asked.

"No" Ciel lied.

Sebastian nodded and left going down to the kitchen. He of course knew that Ciel was lying. He could sense it, but for the sake of it, he let it slide. Ciel would probably tell him sooner or later.

He cleaned the dishes and went to get the Christmas decorations. This would be a long week if he had anything to say about it.


	11. Chapter 11

11: Merry Christmas

"Free at...last" Anastasia said out of breath as she half collapsed onto Grell's couch. After Undertaker had let her leave for the rest of the day she went to the other realm and nearly ran to Grell's apartment. Sure she was out of breath and felt like she would pass out but it was worth it.

Grell looked at her with a critical eye.

"We only have four hours until the Christmas party and most of it will be spent on your hair alone" Grell said matter of fact.

"Hey" Anastasia said. "I brushed my hair."

"When?" he asked.

"Last night before I went to bed" she answered.

Grell rolled his eyes and grabbed a brush. "Enough talk. I want you to look amazing for Sebas-chan" he said grinning.

An hour later Grell finally got all of the tangles out of her hair and undid that braid. "Ok. Now let me put the curls in and then we'll get you dressed" he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be dressed before you know it" he answered. "It's you I plan to spend the most time on. I want him speechless when he see's you."

She nodded and stayed quiet allowing Grell to make her his doll.

"Well don't you two look lovely" Undertaker said smiling at them.

Grell had dressed Anastasia up in a black dress that was almost a ball gown but a little slimmer. It had a bodice that was tight but not enough that she couldn't breathe and it complimented her curves. Along with it was the necklace Grell had gotten her and a pair of red earring. Although you couldn't see she had on a pair of four inch heels that were killing her feet.

Grell was wearing a crimson red dress that was a ball gown basically. It had red lace around the hem and the neckline. He wore five inch red stilettos a red choker paired with red dangling earrings and a red rose in his hair which was expertly curled.

Even Undertaker had traded his robes in for a dress suit and a red tie but he still had on those lovely boots.

"I believe he belongs to you" Undertaker said motioning to Sebastian.

Anastasia blushed.

"Perhaps we should leave these two to talk" Undertaker said chuckling and leading Grell away.

"You look lovely" Sebastian said once they had walked away. "But…" he reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Wow Anastasia you look…wow" Ronald said walking over.

"Thanks" she replied.

"I must say. Sutcliff did a nice job" William complimented keeping an arm around the younger male.

Ronald's jaw dropped as soon as he spotted Undertaker. "Is…Is he wearing a suit?" he asked.

"He…has his moments" Anastasia answered.

William cleared his throat. "Who knew demon's celebrated Christmas" he said.

Ronald elbowed him in the side. "You promised you would behave" Ronald scolded.

"It was only a statement" he replied.

"It's quite all right" Sebastian said interrupting the bickering between to two. "I happen to like Christmas."

Anastasia smiled a little. "No…you liked the snowball…fights" she replied.

"That too" he said.

Ronald grinned. "Well I'm gonna go get a drink. Preferably one with a bit of booze" he said walking over to the drink table.

"Excuse me" William said before leaving and following his soon to be intoxicated boyfriend.

Anastasia smiled a little again.

"Well that's three times now. You must be in a good mood" Sebastian said.

"Are you…counting?" she asked.

He only smiled back.

Grell walked back over the rose in hair already messed up and his face flushed. He grinned at Anastasia. "I'm going to borrow her for a bit" he said grabbing her hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I only wanted to dance" he answered.

"Oh…I can't…dance" she replied.

"Then I'll teach you" he said smiling his shark teeth smile.

"But what if I…step on your foot?" she asked.

"Just stay calm and relax" he answered.

Probably after an hour of dancing they both made their back over to Undertaker and Sebastian.

"Did you two have fun?" Undertaker asked smiling.

Anastasia nodded and caught her breath. "I think…I need…some air" she said still gasping a little. "Go…with me?" she asked Sebastian.

He nodded and took her hand and they went outside where it was cold. But it felt good. Anastasia felt like she was burning up.

"It's quite a shame" Sebastian said.

"What?" she asked.

"I wanted to teach you how to dance" he answered.

She blushed and moved a few curls out of the way. "Are you…having fun?" she asked.

"Quite. It's nice to see you happy again" he answered.

They went back inside and saw Ronald doing a strip tease on one of the tables and William trying to coax him down.

Both Undertaker and Grell were laughing, some girls from HR were giggling and throwing one dollar bill's at him cause William to scowl as he finally grabbed Ronald and threw him over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Thank you very much I'm here for the rest of my life" he shouted while grinning.

William walked passed and Anastasia but not fast enough because the next things out of Ronald's mouth were, "I'm glad you could make even though you're still healing from the demon attack."

William stopped dead in his tracks. Luckily no one could hear them except Anastasia and Sebastian. "Opps…forgot that was a secret" he added blushing from embarrassment.

"Enjoy your holiday" William said before quickly leaving with Ronald.

Sebastian turned to look at her. He was not smiling, he was not smirking, no, he looked dead serious.

"What was he talking about?" he asked.

Grell and Undertaker who had overheard Ronald's little confession stopped laughing and hurried over to them.

"Perhaps now is the time to leave" Undertaker said as Grell ushered them all outside.

It was dead silent as they walked back to the Undertaker's shop. Grell and Undertaker stood between Anastasia and Sebastian. Grell of course with a protective arm around her, trying to comfort her.

They made it to Undertaker's shop without anyone being strangled or dying. Undertaker locked the door behind them.

"Well now. Shall I make some tea?" he asked breaking the uneasy silence. He went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a tray of tea.

"What was he talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"Taker darling why don't we leave these two to talk…besides my dress is killing me" Grell said smiling at the retired shinigami and batting his eyelashes. "We'll be in the other room if you need us" he added as he and Undertaker walked out.

Anastasia looked anywhere but at Sebastian who was contemplating on smashing a coffin or two. "Stasia…please answer me" he said.

"…A month ago…I was on an assignment with Eric and Ronald…and five demon's attacked us…well me actually…we…managed to kill them all…but one of them stabbed me with my scythe…they went through one of my lungs and grazed my heart…" she answered while sitting down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because you…would get mad" she answered while fiddling with the necklace around her neck. "You always do."

"I do not" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you do" she replied.

She was right and he knew it. He sighed. "I should go…I must prepare for tomorrow or rather today" he said.

He uncrossed his arms and walked over to her. "I want to talk to you again soon" he said leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Merry Christmas love" he added before leaving.

She watched the door close behind him and gave herself a mental slap. _He must hate me now, _she thought while getting up.

She went to her room and lied down on the bed startling Ace and Spot who were taking a cat nap. _Why can't we all be like cats?_ she added.


	12. Chapter 12

Undertaker's daughter Author's note:

I am sooo sorry for the delay i've been so busy with my school work and my laptop's broken...i feel so bad but i promise to have some new chapter's soon


	13. Chapter 13

12: Back to Work

Anastasia had been back to work at the shinigami dispatch for a month now and everything was going smoothly. Or as smoothly as things could go. She had still not talked to Sebastian about what happened. It did take him a bit to calm down when he was upset and she had been pretty busy with lot's of paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.

"I'm so sorry I spilled the beans" Ronald said coming into the office.

"Its fine" she replied still doing work.

"No. It's not. I messed up and I'm going to repay you" he said.

"Ron…if you want to help…let me finish my work in peace…I'm tired and haven't eaten in days" she replied.

"You haven't eaten?" he asked.

"No, I've had so much paperwork that I haven't gotten the chance" she answered. "I'm gonna go take a quick walk to stretch my legs."

"Are you sure I can't-"

"If William wants to know where I am lie" she interrupted.

"That I can do" he said.

"Now I owe you" she replied ruffling his hair.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"…To finally talk to Sebastian" she answered before leaving.

"Anastasia, this is quite a surprise" Sebastian said when he opened the door.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

"No. Ciel has gone to bed" he answered.

"So…you can talk?" she asked.

He nodded and moved out of the way so she could step in. "We can have tea in the kitchen" he answered while walking.

Yep. He was still upset. Ok, baby steps.

"I'm sorry I waited to tell you" she said. "It was wrong and…I knew you would get mad and…"

"I understand" he said coming to a halt. "You knew I would react badly."

"But it was wrong Sebastian. You had a right to know" she replied.

In almost the blink of an eye he had her backed up against the wall hands on either side of her face. Their faces only inches apart.

"I trust you Stasia. You had your reasons and I understand. I knew you wouldn't tell me because of my reaction. I would've gotten very angry and would've done something I regretted. I didn't want to do that" he told her.

She nodded. "But-"

"No buts Anastasia. We have our reason's" he interrupted.

She nodded again. He leaned in and kissed her. Weaving his fingers through her hair to her back pulling her closer.

She pulled back a little. "We shouldn't….not here…" she breathed.

He smiled and reached behind her turning the doorknob. He gently led her into the room and shut the door and locked it. They walked backwards and he pushed her down onto the awaiting bed.

"I never mentioned how beautiful you looked" he murmured before kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands found the buttons on her shirt and he skillfully undid them tossing the unwanted clothing onto the floor. Next to go was his coat then piece by piece other articles of clothing were lost and discarded.

He kissed the shell of her ear and worked his way down to her mouth. She gripped his arms and kissed him back trying to match his force. He nuzzled her neck and she shivered.

"Stasia…love" Sebastian whispered while stroking her cheek.

She shifted slightly and moved closer to him. Her eyes were closed. "Few more minutes" she mumbled.

"I have to get Ciel up soon" he whispered.

"Go then. I haven't slept in days" she mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll return shortly then" he told her while getting up. He moved the covers around her so she was warmer and he dressed.

She was deep asleep when he looked back at her.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry its so short i will try and make the next one longer


	14. Chapter 14

13: Visiting

"You've been very happy these past couple weeks" Grell pointed out as he brushed Anastasia's hair. He set the brush down and gathered her hair.

Anastasia grinned and looked down bashfully. "Sebastian and I may have worked things out better than I had hoped" she replied. "Way better than I had hoped actually."

Grell squealed and hugged the younger girl. "I'm so happy for you dear" he said. "I was wondering when you two would work things out. You were gloom and sad face."

"Gee thanks" she replied.

"You know what I mean" he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"So tell me what happened? How'd it happen?" he asked.

Anastasia blushed at the memory. "Well…I went over we talked and we made up" she answered.

"Very funny. Come on, whole version right now, spill" he said rearranging himself so that he was facing her. "And don't leave out any details."

"You miss dad huh?" Anastasia asked.

"…well who goes to Paris and leaves me behind?" he asked.

"Someone who plans to get work done. It's a big funeral, big house fire or whatever" she answered with a shrug.

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Someone's taking death lightly" he said.

"…you learn to get used to it" she replied picking at a stray thread.

Grell tilted her chin up and looked her directly in the eye. "You're upset about something" he noted.

"…this week is the anniversary of my mom's death…I just miss her you know" she answered. "Sometimes I can't even remember what she looked like."

Grell pulled her into a hug. "Sweet heart why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"It's not really a big deal" she answered.

"Not a big deal? This is a big deal…we should celebrate" he said.

"Celebrate?" she asked slowly.

"Yes celebrate…Celebrate the dead. Día de los Muertos" he answered. "You, me, Ronald, Alan, Eric, Sebastian and we'll even drag William and Ciel along. We'll have a picnic in your mother's cemetery and-"

"Grell" Anastasia interrupted.

"Yes?" he asked.

"That sounds nice…thank you" she answered.

So exactly three days later Grell, Anastasia, Ronald, Eric, Alan, Sebastian, Ciel, and William sat on a picnic blanket at night next to Anastasia's mother's grave.

"A picnic in the cemetery is so romantic don't you think?" Grell asked no one in particular.

"Yes. It is" Anastasia answered while looking up at the stars.

"I agree" Sebastian replied while stroking her cheek

"I'm surrounded by love crazed romantic's" Ciel muttered while rolling his eye.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Hey were did Ronald and Mr. Spears go?" Alan asked from where he was snuggled up against Eric.

Grell giggled. "I think they snuck to an unoccupied tomb for some alone time."

"They are children present Red" Eric said.

Anastasia couldn't stop the small snicker that came from her. "Never stopped you."

"Oh don't you start" Eric said.

Sebastian stood up and motioned for Anastasia to follow. Grell shot her a questioning look and she just shrugged before following Sebastian.

"Everything ok?" she asked wrapping her arm around his. "You're quite quiet this evening."

It was meant as a joke of course.

"Everything's fine" he answered. "Ronald and Spears had a good idea."

"We're in a cemetery" she said.

He smiled devilishly. No joke. "I'm sure we could find an unoccupied tomb."

She blushed and playfully smacked his arm. "You devil" she teased adding a southern belle voice.

He mockingly tipped a fake hat. "At your beck and call madame."

She smiled. "Thank you" she said on a serious tone.

"For?" he asked.

"Coming here" she answered. "It means a lot to me."

He smiled and kissed her backing her up against a tombstone practically taller than both of them.

"Told you they would kiss."

Sebastian pulled back slightly. "Bochann are you spying on me?" Sebastian asked.

They was the sound of feet retreating and the sound of Grell's giggling differed through the air. Anastasia smiled a little. "Seems we've been found out."

He pressed a gloved finger to her lips and grinned playfully. "Then we shall hide again" he replied.

They returned to the group awhile later to the sight of a sleeping Ciel using Grell's jacket as a pillow much to the red head's displeasure, both Ronald and William looking dishelmed and Eric and Alan having gone home.

"Ah have a missed the party?" a chuckling voice said.

"Taker darling" Grell said launching himself at the retired shinigami.

Undertaker chuckled and kissed the red head tenderly. "I've missed you too my love."

Anastasia smiled. "Think we'll be like that?" she asked Sebastian.

"No way. We'll be better than that" Ronald said.

William pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ronald honestly" he replied.

He only grinned.

"It's impossible to reach out level of love" Grell said still hugging Undertaker. "Now if you'll excuse us we have much catching up to do. And Sebas-chan, I want my coat back."

They walked off.

"And then there were five" Anastasia said.

"Actually three" William said picking up the now asleep Ronald. He nodded goodbye and left.

Anastasia leaned against Sebastian. "This was just perfect. Honest to God perfect" she said.

Sebastian put his arm around her. " Wouldn't trade it for anything?" he asked.

"Never" she answered.

* * *

Author's Note: Just thought i'd add a cute little scence here. Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

14: Moments like These

"My lord I would advise you to stay in bed today. Seems you have the flu" Sebastian said noticing the fevered look Ciel had on his face as he walked in that morning.

"I do not" he said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "My lord, I may not be accustomed to a lot of things revolving around humans but I do know the flu when I see it" Sebastian replied.

Ciel opened his mouth to retort but quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up instead. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. He helped Ciel back to bed and pulled the covers up around him. "Why don't you just rest and I will return with tea and medicine" Sebastian told him.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw Anastasia resting her head on her arms. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder waking her up. "Morning" he said.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning" she replied.

"We'll have to cancel our plans today. Ciel is sick with the flu" he told her while putting on the tea pot.

"Oh poor Ciel. He must hate that" she replied.

Sebastian smiled. "Why don't you go keep him company while I make him some tea" he said.

She nodded and went up to Ciel's room.

"Hey…I here you're on ordered bed rest form the butler" Anastasia said poking her head into Ciel's room.

He looked up and coughed a little as Anastasia walked over and sat in a vacant chair next to his bed. "It's all that reaper's fault" he mumbled.

"Ronald didn't mean to get anyone sick" she said reaching out to feel his forehead. "Besides you don't have a fever, you should be just fine."

He still pouted. "I have so much work to get done today" he said.

"You sound like William" she replied. "You do not want to sound like a over a hundred year old death god. Not good for a nearly fourteen earl" she playfully scolded.

He coughed some more. Anastasia reached over and tucked the blankets around him. "It's so cold" he mumbled.

She moved and sat next to him putting her arm around him and rubbed his shoulders. "Just try and get some rest…I could sing you a lullaby" she offered.

He nodded and moved closer never fully realizing how warm she was 'til now. She smiled before starting to sing.

Bonne nuit, mon ange  
C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux  
Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour  
Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais  
Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire  
Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais  
Et tu devrais toujours savoir  
Que où que tu puisses aller  
Où que tu sois  
Je ne serai jamais très loin

Bonne nuit, mon ange  
Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir  
Et il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ai envie de dire  
Souviens-toi de toutes les chansons que tu m'as chantées  
Quand nous sommes allés faire du bateau sur dans une baie émeraude  
Et comme un bateau dans l'océan  
Je te berce pour que tu t'endormes  
L'eau est sombre et profonde  
À l'intérieur de ce vieux coeur  
Tu seras toujours une part de moi

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Bonne nuit, mon ange  
Maintenant c'est l'heure de rêver  
Et de rêver combien ta vie sera merveilleuse  
Un jour ton enfant pleurera peut-être  
Et si tu chantes cette berceuse  
Alors dans ton coeur  
Il y aura toujours une part de moi

Un jour nous serons tous partis  
Mais les berceuses restent encore et encore...  
Elles ne meurent jamais  
C'est ainsi que toi  
Et moi  
Serons

Sebastian stood outside the door and smiled to himself. He used to sing that lullaby to Anastasia when she couldn't fall asleep. He peeked into the room and saw Ciel curled up next to her and Anastasia soothingly stroking his head smiling to herself. It was moments like these that even made a demon smile.

* * *

Authors note: The lullaby that she is singing is called Goodngiht my angel by Billy joel. I will post the link for the english lyrics

, anyway thougth id make a cute little scence beween Ciel and Anastasia...enjoy


	16. Chapter 16

16: For Eternity

"All my work. Filled out, completed and turned in as of now" Anastasia said setting the two stacks of papers on William's desk.

He looked up. "Very well. You are dismissed for the evening" he said.

She smiled. "Have a nice weekend…I hear Ronald has something nice planned for your anniversary" she replied.

Anastasia walked out of William's office and headed towards Grell's. She poked her head into his office and found the red head getting ready to go home. "Hi" she said.

"You're in a good mood" Grell noted.

Anastasia blushed. "Sebastian and I are going out tonight" she replied. "He's taking me dancing."

Grell smiled at her. "How wonderful…what are you wearing?" he said.

"…I was hoping you could-"

"Say no more. Let's go" he interrupted while ushering her out the door.

They arrived at his apartment that was surprisingly clean since he had been staying with Undertaker as of late. He pulled out a chair and made Anastasia sit in it while he examined her. "Do you know where it is he's taking you?" she asked.

Anastasia shook her head no. "Only that its very high class" she answered.

Grell smiled. "Wait right here. I think I have the perfect dress" he said disappearing into his room. He came out a few moments later with a silver colored gown. He held it up. "I've had this thing for ages…literally."

"It's so pretty" Anastasia said.

Grell nearly thrust it at her and gently shoved her into the bedroom. "Change and I'll do your hair and makeup" he told her before closing the door.

Anastasia laid the dress on the bed and started removing her clothes before picking up the dress and slipping it on. The dress fit perfectly. Hugging her curves in the right places and almost puffing out at the waist. It stopped just above her knees and the bottom was floor length. It was strapless and sipped up in the back.

"Are you dressed?" Grell asked knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah" Anastasia answered tearing her gaze away from the mirror.

Grell stepped in and grinned. "I knew it would be perfect" he said zipping the dress the rest of it up. "Now all we need is to fix your hair, do your makeup and some Jewelry."

Anastasia nodded and let Grell fuss over her like always. "I have some heels somewhere in here" Grell said digging around his closet. "Here they are" he added holding up and pair of open toed four inch strappy heels. They matched the color of the dress perfectly.

"I'm going to look like a piece of art" I said.

"No. You are going to make Sebastian speechless" he replied smiling.

It took nearly an hour and a half before Grell finished. "Here. You can wear this coat to keep you covered" he said holding out a black floor length coat. "I don't want Sebastian to see you until you get to your dance."

Sebastian was waiting with Undertaker when they arrived. "No peeking Sebastian. She will remain in that coat until you get to where ever it is you are taking her" Grell told him.

"I understand" Sebastian replied.

"You two kids have fun" Undertaker said literally pushing them out the door. It closed behind them.

"Where are we going?" Anastasia asked.

Sebastian smiled. "It's a surprise" he answered. "Now, close your eyes."

She complied and felt him cover her eyes with his hands so she couldn't peek. He removed them after a couple moments. "Alright. You can open them" he whispered.

She did and gasped a little. "This is-"

"Hell, yes I know" he interrupted.

She looked around. The last time she had been to Hell was nearly ten years ago when they were kids. Sebastian took her hand. "Come along" he teased gently pulling her after him.

She followed and shifted closer as they walked. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" he answered with another teasing sound.

He was still in his human form she noted. She had seen his demon form many times before to know what it looked like. They walked up the steps of a large building and stepped inside. She heard music.

"Sebastian-"

He shushed her by placing a finger to her lips. "Be patient love."

She nodded and let him lead her to the music. The music got louder and she could make out the piece. Carmen from Habanera by George Bizet. He stopped in the doorway leading to what looked like a ballroom.

"I believe we are at our destination. So may I take your coat?" he said.

She nodded and he helped her out of the jacket and he paused.

"What?" she asked looking down slightly embarrassed.

"You look like a star" he answered tilting her chin up. His eyes had a pinkish hue to them as he smiled. "A shining star."

She bushed. "Thank you" she stammered.

He held out his arm and led her down. The guests dancing, demons in human disguises and their natural forms parted ways and Anastasia contained her blush.

They neared a thick velvet curtain and Sebastian pushed it open leading them into the room. There was an all too familiar man sitting in a chair by the fire place. Lord Lucifer. Sebastian's father, her godfather.

Sebastian cleared his throat and Lucifer looked up. He dismissed the demon by his side and smiled. Despite being over more than two hundred centuries maybe more, no one knowing the exact age of the Ruler of Hell, Lucien still looked like he was a fairly young man.

"My dear, you've grown up so well" he said standing up and walking over to them.

"Thank you my lord" she replied.

He smiled again and stepped back admiring the two. "It's nice to see you together again" he said. "Go enjoy yourselves" he added.

Sebastian led her out.

"Your farther is still as peaceful as ever" she said.

"Only when he needs to be" he replied. "Now, may I have this dance?" he asked.

She nodded and took his hand and they started dancing. "Perhaps later we could go to that meadow like we used to?" he whispered.

"That sounds like fun" she replied.

Anastasia leaned against Sebastian as they looked up at the sky. He traced patterns on her wrist and hummed under his breath.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked looking up at him.

"Eternity" he answered.

She sat up. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You and I are rare no?" he asked.

She leaned back against him again. "In what context?" she asked.

He smiled. "Love" he answered. "Demon's rarely feel love, and shinigmai's and demon's are enemies by nature…for us to feel and fall in love is rare."

She took his hand. "You've been reading philosophy again haven't you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "It's true though" he said.

"Yes…I agree" she replied.

"Remember the first lesson my father taught us when we were old enough to know?" he asked.

"Demon mating habits?" she asked laughing a little. "The look on you face is still in my memory."

It was true, when his father had told them about the mating habits of demons Sebastian not only blushed completely red, he avoided her for two weeks until she finally cornered him.

"Yes, my embarrassment is quite funny" he stated rolling his eyes.

She bit back a laugh. "As you were saying" she replied.

"The one thing that stuck out the most was the bonding" he said.

"When they bond as life mates?" she asked. "Is…is that what you want for us?"

He nodded. "Only if you'll allow it" he answered.

"I want to" she said looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't like the thought of living without you" she answered.

He leaned down and kissed her slowly. He pulled her against him and took hold of her wrist again. "It will hurt" he said.

"I know" she replied.

He ran his thumb over her skin and what felt like fire danced up her arm. He kissed her and she gripped his coat tighter.

A shinigami and a demon together for eternity.

Grell idly flipped through the mail as he waited for Undertaker to get back form the kitchen with tea. He paused when he saw a letter addressed to Anastasia. He noticed it wasn't sealed all the way so he unfolded it. He covered his mouth and bit back the near sob.

"My dear, what's wrong?" Undertaker asked.

Grell held out the letter with shaky hands and Undertaker took it and read the note. He crumpled it up and threw it into the trash.

"Pay no mind to that" Undertaker told Grell while pulling him into a comforting hug.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I thought'd it be nice for them to have a romantic date the link to her dress is here just imagine it shorter in the front and strappless. Ohhhh scary note wonder whats gonna happen...

images/31956647/Silver-Gothic-Victorian-Dress-TQL120427021_

anywho...hope you guys liked it :D


	17. Chapter 17

It Will Be Alright In The End?

It was after midnight when Anastasia made their way to the Phantomhive Manor. Anastasia was staying with Sebastian tonight. It had been nearly a month since their little experience occurred and she couldn't stop tracing the design on her wrist. It was of intertwining vines with roses on either end.

She just wanted to curl up and sleep for eternity. It had been a very long day. Three murders, two suicides, four accidental household deaths and the death of a little toddler. All in that order.

"You ok?" Ronald asked bringing her out of her thoughts. He was walking her to the manor before he went home to William.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"Still thinking about the toddler?" he asked.

She nodded. "What kind of person would do that to their child? They just suffocated them to death" she answered while sitting on a vacant desk.

"Some people just have a mean bone in their body" Ronald said sitting next to her.

"But they smothered him. He was only crying. They acted like he killed a bird and ate it" she replied.

She took off her glasses and wiped a stray tear that made it's way down her cheek. "It's horrible" she added.

Before Ronald could speak someone hit him over the head and he passed out.

"Ronald are-"

A hand covered her eyes and a cloth was placed over her mouth before she could speak. She descended into darkness before she could do anything.

Anastasia awoke sometime later not sure how much time had passed. She had a blind fold on and couldn't see a thing. She was bound by her ankles and wrists in chains, she could tell that much.

"Ello poppet" a familiar voice said.

* * *

Sebastian paced back and forth in Ciel's office. The young lord in question was still up and just watched him pace.

"Sebastian…what are you doing?" he asked finally.

Sebastian stopped pacing and pulled the watch out of his pocket checking the time. "Forgive me my lord but Anastasia should be here by-"

He was cut off by the sound of a knock on the front doors. "I'll answer it my lord" he said bowing then leaving.

He opened the front door and saw Ronald looking down holding the back of his head. "Uh…hi" he said.

"Why isn't Anastasia with you?" Sebastian asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well see we were on our way here but then someone hit me over the head and I blacked out. When I woke up she was gone" he answered.

Sebastian nodded.

"Are you going to kill me now?" he asked.

"No…but leave before I change my mind" Sebastian answered.

Ronald nodded and left quickly as Sebastian semi slammed the front door. He went back up to Ciel's office. "It was no one my lord" he said.

"Perhaps Undertaker knows" Ciel replied while grabbing his coat.

Ciel knocked on the door when they arrived at Undertaker's shop. Grell answered the door in one of Undertaker's robes scowling. "What?" he growled. "People are trying to sleep."

"Have you seen Anastasia?" Ciel asked.

"She's supposed to be with you" Grell answered.

"Well…she's not" Ciel answered.

"What?!" he yelled.

He slammed the door and opened it a minute later dressed in his clothes and glaring. He dragged them both inside and closed the door.

"What do you mean she's not with you?" he growled ready to start his chainsaw and slice them.

"Darling calm down" Undertaker said laying a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"She didn't show up" Ciel answered watching the chain saw carefully.

Grell suddenly dropped the chainsaw and went over to one of the desks and started rummaging through papers throwing them all over the shop. He turned and faced them holding a piece of paper out to Sebastian.

"What-"

"Just. Read. It" he interrupted.

Sebastian scanned the contents of the letter getting angrier by the second until it caught fire and fell to the ground as ash.

"Vermon, filth, scum-'

Grell covered Ciel's ear as Sebastian spat out word after word of curses until he was just seething quietly. "They are going to wish they prayed to God when I'm through with them" he hissed deadly.

Grell nodded in agreement. "I'm going with you" he said.

"Me too" Ciel replied.

All eyes were on him.

"It is not safe young earl" Undertaker said.

"I don't care. I care for her just as much as you three do" he stated matter of fact.

"I don't know, a human in the demon realm…"Grell trialed off.

Undertaker chuckled. "A human child with Sebastian in full rage I highly doubt there will be any trouble."

* * *

Anastasia winched as another hand clawed the side of her face. "Poor little poppet" the voice rasped with a smirk. "Too bad little blondy isn't here to save you."

She coughed and blood ran down the side of her mouth.

"I'm going to ruin you poppet. You'll be nothing but a shell of a pathetic little Death God, no one will miss you when you're gone" he said grabbing her by the hair. "You'll be nothing when I'm through with you."

* * *

Hell was hot Ciel noted. He walked behind Sebastian and in front of Grell with Undertaker at the rear. Every demon scurried away as soon as they spotted Sebastian. He was still in his human form but his eyes glowed red and he glared and practically snarled at anyone in the way.

They reached a tavern and a demon blocked Sebastian's way. Sebastian grabbed its throat and squeezed digging his claws into the flesh before tossing it aside.

Ciel sidestepped the body and followed Sebastian inside. There was noise coming from the back. Sebastian faced them briefly hiding his demonic traits. He pulled a very sharp blade out and handed it to Ciel.

"Use this on anything that attacks you it will kill them instantly" Sebastian told him before advancing forward.

He kicked down the door and the sounds grew louder leading them to an arena type area.

"I've heard of these things. Demons capture their prey and torture it before-"

"That's enough dear" Undertaker spoke cutting him off.

Grell nodded.

Sebastian narrowed his gaze to the demon in the ring. "Pentel" he growled.

He was a blur of black as he rushed forward missing the demons that tried to reach out and grab him.

Grell swung his chainsaw decapitating three demons heading towards them and Undertaker killed three more with his own scythe. Ciel inched his way against the wall remaining in the shadow when he stopped in his tracks.

He saw Sebastian and the demon fighting already a mass of black and red along with Anastasia chained to a pole barley breathing it seemed. He felt angry at them for hurting her and sick from the massive amount of blood. He continued inching his way and slipped into the arena hiding in the shadows as he made his way over to her.

Ciel wanted to reach out and touch her but a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw Sebastian. Realzing that he wasn't fighting the other demon he looked over and saw said demon pinned to the arena wall, eye sockets empty, knifes straight there and clawed to shreds.

Sebastian unshained Anastasia and she remained unconscious. "There are matches in my pocket" he told Ciel.

Ciel nodded and grabbed them. Grell and Undertaker, both with fair amounts of blood on them met the three at the front.

"Strike a match and throw it towards the door to the back" Sebastian instructed.

Ciel did as he was told and followed Undertaker out. It was silent as they returned to Undertaker shop.

"Let me take her Sebastian" Undertaker said gently.

Sebastian, reluctantly placed her gently into Undertaker's arms and the mortician disappeared into the back.

Ciel fell asleep and Sebastian put him in one of the empty bedrooms. Sebastian paced back and forth as Grell chewed on his lower lip. Both came to attention as Undertaker approached.

"I've stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wounds but-"

"But what?" Sebastian nearly growled.

"There are large traces of demon venom…if she survives the next couple of days she will be fine" Undertaker finished.

Sebastian sank to the ground and buried his face into his blood stained gloves. Words ran through his mind, now they would never leave.

_I'm coming for you Poppet, you can run but you cannot hide from me. You will never see the light of day again, you may have sent me back to the depths of hell but you can never escape the clutches of evil. I'm watching, waiting, coming for you, I will drive your own weapon through your heart slowly and agonizingly, just wait little poppet. You'll feel it soon enough._

Sebastian looked up,seeing Undertaker leading the red head out of the room, feeling Ciel's presence and found the young earl standing a few feet away from him with his head down and his shoulder's shaking.

"Young mas-"

Ciel practically ran over and hugged Sebastian crying into the demon's neck. Sebastian returned the hug.

"It will be alright my lord" he soothed. _IT will be alright, _he spoke more to himself.

* * *

two uploads in one night :) ...now i know this is sad and definetly OOC of the characters and the ending is defently a cliff hanger but all will be revealed...i plan to make the next chapter pretty long so be prepaed


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue:

Sebastian stroked Anastasia's cheek watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. The only indication of life in her yet. It had nearly been two months later since he killed Pentel and brought her back. It was New Year's Eve now.

Grell slipped into the room and stood behind him. "You should rest Sebastian" he said.

"I'm not leaving her side" he replied.

"This isn't healthy, even for a demon" Grell pointed out. "Ciel's growing restless and worried. Frankly it's quite weird." Grell sighed. "Ciel is asleep now. Undertaker and I are in the parlor when you come out." He squeezed his shoulders comfortingly before leaving.

Sebastian pulled his hand back and leaned back in the chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath slowly falling asleep.

_"Sebastian?!"_

_Sebastian looked up at the sound of his name and smiled as Anastasia ran up to him. He held open his arms and caught her in a hug. "What's the hurry love?" he asked._

_"I'm leaving for the academy tomorrow" she answered burying her face into his neck. "I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before I left."_

_He smiled at her when she pulled back. "Well then we shouldn't waste time hmm?" he asked._

_She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her. "Where to first?" he asked._

_"You pick" she answered._

_"Alright, the meadow it is then" he told her while taking her hand._

_"I'm going to miss this" she said. "And you, but mostly this. Just walking around with no care" she mused. _

_"A pretty rose for a pretty lady?" an elderly woman said motioning to her array of many color roses. _

_"A black rose" he said pulling out a bag of coins. _

_"That will be five coins" she replied. _

_He dropped the coins into her out stretched hand and took the rose turning to Anastasia. He placed it behind her ear and smiled. "Perfect fit" he said. _

_They continued walking in a comfortable silence before coming to a halt at a large meadow. Anastasia smiled and poked his side . _

_"Catch me if you can" she said before running away from him._

_He grinned and chased after her. She ran behind a tree and stifled a laugh as he ran past. She watched him stop for a bit and closed his eyes. She leaned against the tree and took in his appearance noting everything so she could remember._

_"Caught you" Sebastian whispered while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "But-"_

_"Illusion trick" he interrupted nuzzling her neck. "Now, I've caught you fair and square so what shall I do with you?"_

_She smiled. "I don't know. What does the dark prince want to do with me?" she teased. _

_"Actions speak louder than words love" he whispered while nipping at her collar bone. _

_She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck while he pressed her against the tree. He kissed her. Slowly at first then gradually a little faster. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip then kissed her again working his way down his neck where he nibbled at it slightly. Suddenly it was as if nothing in the world matter. It didn't matter that she was leaving tomorrow morning, or that they may lose touch after this. All that mattered was this kiss. He made his way back to her mouth and slowly edge it open sliding his tongue into her mouth briefly before pulling back._

_Sebastian pressed his forehead to her and smiled. "I love you Anastasia. I want you to know that" he whispered._

_"I love you too Sebastian" she replied._

_He smiled and kissed her again. Slow, deep kisses, nips with his teeth, his mouth gliding, slipping and sliding over her. He caught my lower lips and tugged lazily away, returned to catch it again, then slanted his mouth firmly over mine, plundering._

_His finger found the belt loop of her skirt and hooked his fingers through them pulling her closer to him. She went without protest and it amazed her how much of a little height difference there was between then since they lined up so perfectly. Leg to leg, hip to hip, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. _

_Anastasia wound her fingers through his hair almost tugging. He growled low in his throat in approval. _

_They were both losing oxygen but they weren't paying too much attention. Her mind was going blank as was his. Her knees were going weak and he only wanted her more.._

_He pulled away just barely. "Perhaps…we should return to the manor" he whispered brushing her lips with his. _

_They made their way back to the manor and up to his room. She pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. He smirked and cupped her face gently pushing her down onto the bed hovering over her. He kissed her and she dug her fingers into his shirt almost ripping the fabric._

_Sebastian ran his finger over the rose. "I love you" he whispered against her lips before his world suddenly descended into darkness. _

Sebastian opened his eyes and blinked upon seeing the sun. He looked at Anastasia, noting her still unconscious form and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing. He stepped out of the room shutting it behind him.

Ciel looked up from where he was sitting with Ronald playing a game of chess.

"Sebastian, why don't you and I talk hmm?" Undertaker asked him before Ciel could ask questions.

Sebastian nodded and followed him out.

"Have you ever heard the term a watch pot never boils?" Undertaker asked him.

"No…I cannot say I have" Sebastian answered while running his thumb over a rose petal.

"It means, that if you stay in her room watching her she is less likely to wake up" Undertaker answered while picking up Ace. He scratched the kitten behind the ear. "Things shall return to normal and Anastasia will wake up when she's ready."

Sebastian nodded and returned to collect Ciel.

* * *

Anastasia woke with a start a few nights after. She felt stiff and sore. She let out a breath and coughed. She raised her hand to cover her mouth and saw a long deep scar on the inside of her arm. She sat up before gingerly getting out of bed wrapping her arms around herself. She went to the front room of the shop and found Grell starring out the window.

Anastasia bit her lip. "Was is it always this cold?" she asked softly while shifting from foot to foot.

Grell was hugging her the next second smiling. "Yes. Yes it has" he answered while kissing her forehead and smiling wider. Shark teeth and all. "How about some tea hmm?" he asked.

She nodded and picked up Ace as he brushed against her legs and followed Grell to the kitchen. "I heard Sebastian…when he talked to me."

Grell nodded. "He never left your side" Grell replied.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel stepped into Undertaker's shop Saturday morning and froze. Anastasia turned around as the door opened.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning indeed" Sebastian replied.

"Well don't just stand there Sebastian. Kiss her" Ciel said shoving Sebastian towards her.

She blushed and he smiled and kissed her. "I missed you love" he whispered.

"I missed you too" she replied.

She pulled back and walked over to Ciel. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little. "What was that for?" he asked.

"A thank you…for making sure Sebastian didn't do anything stupid" she answered while straightening up. "Now how about some tea?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect" Sebastian answered.

Ciel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Author's Note: The End...for now perhaps. I hope you guys enoyed reading. Comment and review? Thanks to all of you who read it, this meant a lot to me.


	19. Chapter 19

I have decided to make a sequeal to Undertaker's Daughter, it should be up later today for those of you who want to read it. Hope you like it


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, i just wanted to say that i hope you all Undertaker's Daughter and those of you who would like to read the sequel it is called Undertaker's Daughter: New Starts...here's the link. s/9133678/1/undertaker-s-daughter-New-Starts hope you like it.


End file.
